Two-Face (Batman Forever)
Two Face is one of the two main antagonists of Batman Forever. ''Batman Forever'' Past Two-Face Two-Face and his thugs robbed the Second Bank of Gotham. They had taken hostages and looked like they were going to get away when Batman intervened and stopped the robbery. However, Two-Face escaped. Later on, Two-Face traveled to the circus looking for Batman. With the circus currently holding a fundraiser attended by Gotham's elite, Two-Face concluded that the odds were excellent that at least one of them knew the Dark Knight's identity if they weren't Batman himself, and threatened to blow the place up unless his enemy turned himself over (although the subsequent riot in the circus prevented Bruce Wayne obeying his order). He was responsible for the origin of Robin because when The Flying Graysons tried to stop him, they were all killed by Two-Face. Dick, the youngest Grayson, survived and went on to join Batman as Robin. At his lair, which was split in half like his personality, he had two henchwomen, Sugar and Spice, who worked for him. Spice favored his 'dark', scarred side, while Sugar favored his 'good' side. While the three were about to have Harvey's favorites, the Riddler showed and to offer Two-Face a proposal; if Two-Face help the Riddler steal enough money so he can become Gotham's cleverest carbon-based life form, and in return the Riddler will help Two-Face discover the identity of Batman. With a flip of a coin, Two-Face agreed to the Riddler's terms. Two-Face joins forces with Riddler and committed crimes together. The two robbed a building and soon discovered Batman's true identity; Bruce Wayne. After discovering the hero's true identity, they infiltrated Wayne Manor and Riddler destroyed the Batcave. Meanwhile, Two-Face and his henchmen attacked Bruce and Dr. Chase Meridian while flipping his coin, which kept landing on good side up, preventing him from doing anything bad. As soon as the scarred one came up, she shot Wayne with his pistol, gazing him in the head. Two-Face wished to finish him off, but the Riddler intervened and left, as well as kidnapping Dr. Meridian and leaving behind a riddle. At the Riddler's lair, Claw Island, Batman and Robin got separated. Robin eventually fought Two-Face and even had the chance to kill him, but didn't because he refused to be like him. Two-Face then managed to capture Robin, then brought him to Riddler. Batman confronted the two villains and revealed that they have both Robin and Meridian captured, then sent them falling to their deaths, leaving Batman to save them. Batman managed to save the pair but Two-Face flipped his coin and decided he'll go after them. While shooting the three, Batman tossed up a bunch of identical coins which made Two-Face panic and fall into the watery bed of spikes, ending him once and for all. ''Trivia'' * He is portrayed by Tommy Lee Jones. Category:Batman Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Live-Action Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Gunmen Category:Sadists Category:Gamblers Category:Main Antagonists Category:Thief Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Crime Lord Category:Partners in Crime Category:Kidnapper Category:Mass Murderer Category:Greedy Villains Category:Criminals Category:Deceased Villains Category:Villains with Mental Illness Category:Fighter Category:Male Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Humans Category:Psychopath Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Cheater Category:Archenemy Category:Old Villains Category:Mutated Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:MTV Movie Award for Best Villain Category:Villains who fell to their deaths Category:Warner Bros. Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Evil vs. Evil Category:Incompetent Villains